


Dance The Night Away

by Elemental_air



Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices stories you play, choices the elementalists
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Oriana Miller
Kudos: 8





	Dance The Night Away

Oriana’s eyes instantly found Beckett’s across the crowded dance floor. He was watching her silently, yet she could see the burning in his eyes. She watched as a girl dressed as the devil approached him, twirling her hair around her finger. He didn’t even look at her.

Oriana didn’t understand why he was at the Thief team’s costume party. He wasn’t even in a costume, just his standard Penderghast blazer. Apparently, the team did this every year at the beginning of the term, and Griffin, a sophomore and star player, had invited her as his date. She could admit he was sweet, and she knew he liked her, he made that very clear by how close he was dancing with her. She’d been having a good time…until she spotted those steel gray eyes. A slow smirk spread across her face. Beckett didn’t belong here, and she’d make sure he knew that.

She pressed her back flush into Griffin’s chest, threw her arms behind her and wrapped them around the back of his neck. His breath was hot on her neck and her eyes fluttered shut as he skimmed his mouth along her skin, nipping just below her ear. She reopened her eyes, seeing the deep frown on Beckett’s face. Griffin moved his hands down her thighs and she gasped in surprise when he grabbed her hips again and rammed her into him.

“You’re looking hot tonight, Oriana. You wanna get out of here? Get some…fresh air?”

She could hear the seductiveness in his voice…but it wasn’t Griffin’s voice she wanted to hear. Her eyes flit back over to where Beckett had been standing a moment ago, but he was gone now. To her immense surprise she felt a surge of disappointment. Griffin ran his hands along her sides and she grimaced before turning around to face him.

“I uh…I just need a drink. Will you excuse me?” She asked politely.

“I can come…”

“No, no, that’s alright. I’m fine, really, I’m just going to…go.” She mumbled, turning on her heel and marching toward the bar. She ordered a glass of water and downed it before registering someone speaking quietly in her ear.

She sighed heavily. “Griffin, I told you that…” She trailed off as she saw Beckett just a breath away from her, it was his voice that was speaking to her just now.

“I’m not Griffin.” He responded with a huff.

“What do you want?” She snapped, agitated. “This isn’t exactly your scene. Or are you here to put me down again?”

He leaned forward. “How drunk are you?”

“What?”

“Dance with me.”

She blinked, not sure if she’d heard him correctly. “I can’t, I’m here with…”

“Griffin, yeah, I know. You also ditched him.”

“To get a drink!”

Beckett pulled her flush against him with a glare. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Did you or did you not see me drinking water?” She shot back, letting him lead her to a more secluded area of the dance floor.

“It’s just one dance, Oriana. Then you can go back to your precious jock.”

She put both hands on his chest and heaved away from him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he held on from behind.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” She cried angrily, turning her head so she could see him, yet still following the beat of the music with her hips. She didn’t want to let him know, but she was exactly where she wanted to be.

“I thought we had a moment. In the library. Did I miss-read?”

She stopped to look deep into his gun-metal eyes, seeing something there she didn’t recognize. Something she’d never seen in him before. A vulnerability she didn’t know existed in him. “Perhaps.”

The truth was, they’d gotten into yet another argument while in detention together, but there was something else in that argument. She’d shaken it off thinking it was pure hatred. She didn’t want to admit the truth. That in reality it was pure fire.

“It was days ago.” She reminded, trying to ignore how hard his chest was, how close he was holding her, the frantic thumping of her own heartbeat.

“Too long ago” He murmured in her ear, the heat of his breath causes a light moan to escape her lips. She felt him chuckling as he turned her around to face him, taking both her arms and wrapping them around his neck himself.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the too familiar smirk of his. “Careful, Harrington, or I’m going to slap that smirk off your face. What do you want anyway? I saw you watching me with Griffin.”

“You’re a good dancer. Although, you shouldn’t let him put his hands all over you like that.” Beckett chided.

Oriana let out a loud laugh. “You’re hilarious! Where do you get off telling me what to do? I’m just a waste of magic, remember?”

She threw his words back at him, the hurtful words he’d said to her when they first met, when Griffin hauled her out of the lake she managed to find herself in.

“I apologize” He said immediately, causing her eyebrows to knit together in confusion.

They stared each other down as they danced, Beckett keeping them close together, not even an inch of space between them, their eyes never losing focus of the other. Oriana moved just so, flipping her auburn hair over one shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. Beckett’s eyes slid down to the pale, smooth skin before they snapped back up to hers.

“If you keep dancing like that, you’re going to make me cum in my pants.” He growled.

“Is that a challenge?” She responded breathily, hoping to god he’ll say yes.

He took her hand and led her out of the club, finding the first portal he could in Penn Square. An instant later they were inside his dorm, and he crashed his lips to hers while pressing her back into the now closed door.

Oriana kissed him back with everything inside her, knowing full well where this will lead. They stumbled across the room to his bed, shedding their clothes as they went, until her knees hit the mattress and they tumbled down together, not breaking their heated kiss. His hands roamed all over her body, caressing each breast as he finally tore his lips away from hers and kissed along her jawline, down her neck, between her breasts, his mouth finally closing around one of her nipples. She cried out as he sucked and nibbled on it, his free hand kneading her other breast before sliding down to her core.

He groaned when he reached his target. “Jesus, Ori, you’re soaked.”

“Mmhmm” Was all she could manage to say as Beckett then slipped a finger inside her, then two, and began pumping in and out. She was bucking her hips to his touch, wanting more, so much more. In that moment she wants nothing else than to be consumed by him. She stopped his hand, pulling him on top of her completely.

“Take me” She whispered against his lips.

Beckett didn’t need any more encouragement. In one thrust his full length was inside her, and she clawed his back in ecstasy, meeting his movements, crying out the harder and faster he went. She didn’t want him to be careful, she wanted him to be rough. Any time she felt him slowing, felt any type of hesitation on his part, she moaned for him to continue.

“You feel incredible” He gasped. “So wet…so tight…Oh, Ori…”

“Mmmm Beck yes, YES!!!!!!! Fuck me, Beckett, harder…HARDER!!!!!!!”

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she neared her climax. She’s never been fucked like this before. This was pure animalistic need. She felt the familiar trembling begin inside her.

“Look at me when you cum.” Beckett demanded, causing her eyes to fly back open and her mouth to drop in pure bliss as she came, seeing the dark desire in his eyes.

“Birth control?” He grunted

She nodded, winding her hand around his neck and bringing his face to hers, kissing him passionately as he pumped through her orgasm.

“Fuck yes.”

“Can I…”

“YES!!!” She shouts and a second later he’s cumming inside her, spilling his hot seed into her abdomen. And she loved every second of it.

Beckett collapsed, rolling to the side and pulling her into his arms as they both panted heavily, bodies slick with sweat. He kissed the top of her head.

“I still hate you.” Oriana informed.

“Feeling is still mutual.” Beckett grumbled.

“I’m serious, Beck…you’re a jerk.”

“I know.” He nodded. “You wanna go again?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
